


Order

by ericaismeg



Series: 30 Days of Writing [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, Hale's Coffee, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, erica's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd walks into Hale's Coffee Shop, and Erica's smitten in a way she's never been before. She's ready to dive in, and Boyd's not.</p>
<p>Erica finds herself waiting around, memorizing his order, and <i>enjoying it,</i> dammit.</p>
<p>Also: Erica's just waiting for Derek and Stiles to get together already. God, kids these days. Don't they know anything about love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting this[ writing challenge.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/84097258077/felicitygs-spontaneousfangasm)
> 
> Day Thirteen.
> 
> Word of the day: order.
> 
> ***
> 
> Please note: this is my first attempt at writing from Erica's POV. I'm sorry if I butchered it, but god, I have major Berica feels.

            Erica Reyes flips the page in her magazine idly. The lingerie items are starting to seem boring compared to what she has in her own closet at home, but it’s better than wiping down the counters that she’s sure her co-worker, Derek Hale, would rather her be doing right now. She pauses on a page of a gorgeous girl, and smiles. She holds the magazine up to Derek.

            “Look at Lydia.”

            Derek glances over and then closes his eyes. “God, Erica, I don’t want to see Lydia half-naked.”

            “Why not?” Erica asks. She admires the strawberry blonde girl’s porcelain skin. Lydia hadn’t meant to go into modeling, and it’s not where her focus lies. However, some agency had wanted to snap her up when she went to school, so she did it part-time. They aren’t particularly close, but they’re both close with a mutual friend who likes to keep everyone up to date. Apparently, Lydia’s raking in the dough, and Erica’s not surprised. She runs a finger over the photo, admiring the girl she’d once hung out, and sometimes sees on occasion. “She looks stunning. Do you remember Stiles’ huge crush on her?”

            “Yes,” Derek grumbles. Erica chuckles to herself, and flips the next page. Derek’s had it bad for the kid who’s a year younger for so long now that she’s not sure why he hasn’t made a move yet. Whenever she mentions it, he just growls at her and gives her his best scowls.

            Not that Derek talks to Stiles much, because whenever the kid’s around, Derek scowls at him. Erica doesn’t entirely get their relationship, especially since Stiles looks at Derek as though he’s a Greek God who cannot be touched. Yet Stiles still hangs around, still talks away to Derek as though he’s verbally responding, and genuinely looks happy when he’s around him.

            They’re idiots, Erica has decided.

            She hears the jingle of the bell attached to the door, and doesn’t look up right away. It’s Derek’s turn to handle the customers anyway. She finds another photo of Lydia and whistles.

            “Hey man,” Derek says in a surprisingly cheerful greeting. It unusual enough that it draws Erica’s attention up, and her eyes zero in on a very attractive, very deliciously chocolate man. Her red lips quirk upwards. _Well, well, what do we have here?_

            “Hey,” the guy grunts, but there’s a small smile.

            Erica’s no longer surprised that they knew each other. Must have been part of a secret group in high school that rarely spoke. The only reason Derek is so comfortable with Erica now is that she made him that way. However, throw Derek in a room with Stiles Stilinski, or Scott McCall, or any of the kids they’d sometimes hung out with in high school that were a year below them, and Derek wouldn’t say more than three words.

            “I didn’t know you were back in town,” Derek says, in a surprisingly conversational tone. Erica doesn’t watch Derek though. Her eyes are solely on his friend. “I heard you left for New York after high school.”

            Erica blinks at that tidbit. They had gone to high school with this gorgeous man. How did she miss him wandering the halls of Beacon Hills High? That’s impossible. Erica had known _everyone_ in high school.

            The chocolate hottie shrugs. “It wasn’t my thing, you know. Surprised you’re working at your parents’ coffee shop.”

            Derek snorts. “Yeah, me too. I have one more year of college left though.”

            Erica watches in fascination as the guy in the lovely grey sweater (Erica approves) nods with this strange air of understanding around him. The boy doesn’t order his drink, but Derek’s making one anyway. He just says, “I quit.”

            “Didn’t you go away for…shit, man, I forget.” Derek gives him a grin, and it’s only something Erica catches out of the corner of her eye. She realizes that her lips have parted ever so slightly, and she’s surprised. She hasn’t had this strong of a reaction to a stranger in…well, actually, she can’t remember _ever_ being so curious about someone before.

            “Photography,” the boy answers. “And I took some art classes. Turns out it’s more competitive than I am.”

            “Any future plans?” Derek asks. Damn, he sounds so fucking casual and not once has he called this guy by his name. Erica leans forward a little. Her black silk bra is most definitely popping out of her tight blue shirt. She crosses a leg carefully over the other, hoping that the boy will see her awesome heels. He doesn’t look over though.

            In fact, he’s pulling out his wallet. Why is he pulling out his wallet? _No, stay, talk about your schooling, your anything._

            “Not sure. Maybe get a job here, figure out what I’m good at…I’ve considered going back to school to be a teacher,” the guy tells Derek.

            Erica can’t remember ever truly finding a guy who likes kids a turn-on before, but she’s most definitely reconsidering adding it to the list. The chocolate hottie gives Derek a great smile.

            “I’m glad you remember my order, Hale.”

            “Of course,” Derek responds easily. He hands him the cup. _No, no, no_ , Erica thinks. “Put that thing away. It’s on the house. Welcome back to Beacon Hills.”

            “Thanks. I’m sure I’ll be in again,” the guy says. Only _now_ does his eyes flicker towards Erica. She straightens her back a little, but makes sure that he understands that she is _more_ than interested in him. He gives her a small smile. Something hits her square in the chest. Holy shit. “I’m addicted to this place.”

            “I know. You spent half your paycheck from your part-time job in here during high school,” Derek says with a chuckle. “It’s nice seeing you again.”

            “You too, Derek. Have a nice day.”

            Then the chocolate hottie in the gorgeous (and probably soft too) grey sweater is walking out of the coffee shop. Erica hops off the counter (Derek sighs in relief when she does, because he hates when she sits on it) to push Derek against the wall. “Who was that?”

            Derek blinks hard, twice. “Who?”

            “That guy, in the grey sweater, who was just here,” Erica explains, frustrated. She rolls her eyes. “Who was he?”

            “That was Boyd,” Derek says, tilting his head and giving her the most curious expression. “He went to high school with us…?”

            “Why don’t I remember him?” she asks, but it’s more to herself than Derek. She takes her hand off his shoulder and steps back. A glance at the door he’d gone through, and she adds, “I knew everyone in high school.”

            “Boyd was the kid who sat alone at lunch. Sometimes he’d be in the cafeteria, but mostly he was in the library.” Derek watches her. “Why? Like what you see?”

            Erica smacks his arm, and quietly says, “Maybe I do.”

            “Huh. He’s probably your polar opposite. He’s _nice_.”

            “Shut up,” she says. It doesn’t hold the same threat as usual. She glances at Derek. “What’s his order?”

            “Simple black coffee. Occasionally he’ll order a Vanilla Bean on a hot day. Sometimes hot chocolate too, without whip cream. But mostly black coffee,” Derek tells her. “I served him a lot in high school.”

            “Huh.” Erica doesn’t hop back onto the counter, even though she normally would have. Something about that guy has her all shaken up, and she can’t figure out why. Maybe it’s because when he _had_ looked at her, he hadn’t gawked or eyed her body. He hadn’t done what Derek, Scott, and Isaac tend to do either—forcing themselves to look her directly in the eye. He’d just _looked_ at her.

            Erica wonders why a silly boy would have her all worked up. Maybe it’s because she hasn’t gotten laid in a while. She grabs a damp cloth and starts wiping down the countertop.

            Derek’s eyebrows shoot up in serious curiousity, but she doesn’t notice.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

  

            The next time Boyd comes in, Erica’s looking damn fine. She’s quite pleased with her outfit. She’s wearing her favourite blue corset, her hair is _perfect_ and not out of place whatsoever, and her heels are fabulous. She had made sure that her figure is clear, despite having to wear the Hale’s Coffee apron. She shoots Isaac a look, and he puts both of his hands in the air.

            “Alright, this one’s all yours,” Isaac says. He grabs the cloth and sanitizer to go wipe down tables. She walks over to the cash register and gives Boyd her best winning smile.

            He smiles back, but it’s much more subtle.

            “Hello, hottie,” Erica says with a smile. “Back again, I see.”

            “Of course,” Boyd responds. He glances up at the menu, as if he’s debating on what to get. She remembers Derek’s words about his usual, but doesn’t mind that he’s taking his time.

            “How has it been since you’ve been back in Beacon Hills?” she asks.

            “It’s been alright. A little boring though, I have to admit,” he tells her.

            “Maybe I could spice it up a bit,” she says, her lips curled upwards. She gives him a wink. He just gives her a look of amusement. “We could get into _mischief_ together.”

            “Maybe you could,” is the only thing he says. “I’ll take a large black—”

            “Coffee, yeah I know.” Erica moves to make his drink. When she notices his questioning look, she explains, “I make a point of knowing the orders of hotties.”

            Boyd simply lets out a genuine laugh, and doesn’t say anything else. Erica’s surprised. Most men would have jumped on that comment, but Boyd leans back and looks merely amused. He says, “It’s a dollar thirty-eight, right?”

            She nods. “Yes, sexy.”

            “Here,” he says, handing her a five-dollar bill. He adds, “Keep the change.”

            Erica blinks as he takes the coffee from her hand. He gives her a nod, and walks towards the exit. She turns to see Isaac had come back from the kitchen at some point, and is looking at her with an amused expression.

            “Did…?” she starts, frowning.

            “I think you just got shot down _and got a tip_ ,” Isaac says, with a laugh. “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen that happen.”

            Erica grabs her magazine. She smacks Isaac with it. “You _jerk_.”

            He just laughs.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

            No matter how obvious she is in flirting with Boyd, he continues to give her a smile and a five-dollar tip before he leaves. She’d asked him, flat-out asked him, for his phone number yesterday and he hadn’t reacted any differently.

            She looks at Derek. “I’m giving up.”

            “Erica, maybe he didn’t understand that you wanted his number,” Derek suggests lightly.

            “Fuck that. I literally said, _‘Can I have your number?’_ and he just smiled at me. He didn’t even say _no_ for fuck’s sake,” Erica complains. She glances down at her manicure, and holds a hand up to show Derek. “He noticed my nails on Monday though. I don’t get him. Mixed signals _everywhere_.”

            “You’ve never had to deal with this before, have you?” Derek asks.

            “No, I haven’t. You can deal with him today. I…I can’t be bothered to be shot down _again_.” Erica hops off the counter. She knows he’ll be here in two minutes on the dot. Boyd is nothing, if not precise and stuck in a routine.

            She grabs her cloth and the sanitizer to go wipe down a table that a couple had just left. _Fuck couples_ , she resents them a little more than she should.

            “Wow, you’re going to work?” Derek says, raising his eyebrows at her. “You _really_ like him.”

            “Shut up,” she mutters as she passes him.

            When Boyd walks in, she doesn’t give him the satisfaction of looking over at him. She does, however, accidentally knock over her sanitizer spray bottle. Erica decides that even if he isn’t watching her, she can at least make Derek uncomfortable. There’s something fun in that.

            So she bends over slowly to pick it up, ensuring that her ass is on display. When she stands up, she shifts to glance over and see that Boyd is turning back to face Derek. He’d caught the show.

            _Good_ , she thinks.

            She finishes the table, and goes back around the counter. She puts her cleaning supplies away, and takes off her apron. “Derek, I’m going on break.”

            “Sure,” is the response she gets. She doesn’t even look at Boyd. Damn him for getting under her skin.

            Over the past three weeks, she’d learned a lot about him. He’s definitely considering going to school to teach children or high school students. He has similar taste in music, _and_ he likes cheesecake just as much as she does. He enjoys swimming, but he had more fun playing lacrosse. He hated the city, preferred the small town. She’s learned the more important stuff about him too.

            Boyd’s nice. He’s never been rude, not even to Stiles who came in and started chatting him up. He also has a _lot_ of patience because he never rolled his eyes once while Stiles was talking. Erica had seen him giving flowers to an older lady on the street a week ago. She’d looked so delighted. He has a great smile. He never looks at her body in a pervy way, or forces himself to keep his eyes up as Derek does.

            Erica isn’t sure when the feelings had arrived in full-force, but they’re there. She taps her fingernails on the break room table. God, she hates this. He’s the _first_ boy who has kept her attention for this long. She always became bored. Boyd is _interesting_.

            _Fuck it_ , she decides standing up. _I am Erica Reyes. I am not afraid to go after what I want_.

            Okay, so maybe she _had_ been, but she’d seen him. He’d checked out her ass. That has to be some kind of hope, right? There’s no way she’s completely misread this thing they have going. It might be a bit confusing, yes, but she has this.

            She pushes the door open, to see that Boyd is still talking to Derek. With a few long strides, she comes around the corner and stands beside Boyd. He turns to look at her.

            “Do you like me?” she asks, hoping that no one can hear the way her heart is pounding.

            “Yes,” Boyd answers, simply. He tilts his head to study her.

            “Do you want to take me on a date on Friday?” Erica asks.

            “No.”

            “No?” she asks, eyeing him. “What’s your deal, Vernon?”

            It’s _nice_ using his first name. The way his eyes widened remind her that he’s not used to people referring to him by his first name. She squares her shoulders a little. She’s ready to hear the turn-off. Boyd simply says, “I’m not ready.”

            She blinks. It’s not what she’s expecting. There’s truth to the words, she can sense it, and so she accepts it. She nods and says, “When you are, you know where to find me.”

            Then she comes back around the counter to help Derek serve the next customer he’d been ignoring while watching their interaction. She catches the way Boyd’s lips rise on one side, and she knows that she’d given him the right response.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

            “Stiles is here,” Derek says later on during their shift. Erica’s let thoughts of Boyd slip her mind. She pushes her magazine aside and looks up. Stiles Stilinski, born to push all of Derek’s buttons, had become her friend when she was in grade eleven.

            The kid had tried to ask her out on a date, and Erica had laughed too hard. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, so she’d offered for them to go out as friends. They’d hit it off platonically, and Erica is positive he’d only asked her out to get closer to Derek anyway.

            The way the two of them had immediately developed this strange understanding and relationship makes Erica roll her eyes. If only they’d stop messing around and _be_ something.

            “Hey darling,” she purrs when Stiles walks up to the counter.

            “Hey cupcake,” Stiles responds easily. “How are you today?”

            “You should’ve seen her with Boyd today!” Derek blurts.

            Erica turns to look at him. She waits for him to continue, curious to hear his version of the tale.

            “Oh yeah?” Stiles says, his eyes lighting up. “What happened?”

            “She left me to serve him, but then she came back out here, _all_ ,” Derek waves his hands around and then mocks her walk. She smirks when she realizes that he has the whole sassy-model walk down to _perfection_. “And then she asks Boyd if he likes her.”

            “Straight up?” Stiles asks, laughing. “God, Erica, you amaze me.”

            “I know,” she says, smirking. The support means a lot to her though.

            “He says _yes_ ,” Derek rushes to tell Stiles. Erica might as well not be here for Derek. Stiles’ head snaps to look at Derek. “And then Erica asks him what his deal is.”

            “What did he say?” Stiles asks, and Erica’s positive there are hearts in his eyes.

            “He said he wasn’t ready, so this one says, ‘When you are, you know where to find me’ and then comes back behind the counter.” Derek’s beaming.

            “Wow, that’s great to hear, Erica!” Stiles says, a little too excited. He sits down onto one of the coffee shop stools, propping his elbows on the counter, and resting his head in his palms. “Erica never gets crushes, so this is huge!”

            “I do too,” Erica says, unsure why she’s defending that point.

            “No, you don’t. You get sexually frustrated and then pick someone to sleep with to get it out of your system,” Stiles tells her. She can tell he’s not trying to hurt her, but she resents the words anyway. “It’s not a bad thing Erica. Maybe just a bit bad when you sleep with _Aiden_.”

            She rolls her eyes. Aiden is attractive, and he gets the job done. It’s a means to an end, really. Then she realizes that Stiles is right. She hadn’t thought about doing that with Boyd though. There’s just…something. She glances at Derek, and then asks Stiles, “What do you know about Vernon Boyd?”

            “That dude was _crazy awesome_ ,” Stiles says, laughing. “I got him to give me the keys to use the skating rink after hours once. The deal _was_ twenty bucks for two hours, and the bastard upped it to fifty. He’s got a terrifying look. But he’s pretty funny. And definitely nice. He didn’t hang around anyone much though.”

            “Well, Erica is _very_ interested in him,” Derek says, looking smug. Erica picks up her magazine, rolls it up, and smacks his arm. He just chuckles. She smacks him again. “What’s that for?”

            “Stop it,” she says, her tone serious. “I don’t want to be teased about this.”

            “Sorry,” Derek mumbles. She’s sure he’s not sorry whatsoever and will continue to say shit like that behind her back.

            Erica presses her lips together, and before she can think of a response, Stiles’ mouth drops open. “ _Whoa_ , Erica, you _really_ like Boyd.”

            “I do not!” she says, knowing it’s a little weak. “He’s just a boy.”

            “Erica, you practically told him you would _wait_ for him,” Derek tells her with his usual straight face.

            “Since when do you wait for anyone, Erica?” Stiles asks.

            She huffs and then pulls her magazine open. “I’m going to ignore both of you.”

            “I can’t believe she still doesn’t remember him from high school,” Derek tells Stiles. Her head shoots up and she glares at Derek as hard as she can.

            When she sees Stiles’ face light up in delight, she backs off. This is one of the rare moments where they bond, and she doesn’t want to wreck that. She hops back onto the counter, ignoring the stool Derek pushes towards her, and listens to them.

            “How did she forget Boyd?” Stiles asks.

            “I don’t know. I guess he wasn’t on her radar. To be fair, he wasn’t in any of her classes that I know of, and he spent a lot of time in the library.” Derek shrugs.

            “That’s true,” Stiles says, and Erica glances over to see him giving Derek a thoughtful expression. “Didn’t Boyd go to New York?”

            _Does everyone know everything about this guy?_ Erica pouts and doesn’t care that she’s pouting. She wants to be special, to learn something about Boyd that no one else knows.

            “Yeah, but he’s back. Dropped out of school. Might go back to be a teacher,” Derek says with a nod. Erica notices that he’s working on Stiles’ usual drink. It’s cute, how they don’t think they’re already an old married couple.

            Stiles nods in approval. “I could totally see that. But I can’t see Erica being into a guy who likes kids.”

            “Hey!” she says, frowning. Stiles holds his hands up as if he’s innocent. She _hadn’t_ been into guys who cared about kids. Not that she is aware of, anyway. She hasn’t exactly felt those maternal instincts herself.

            But she thinks of that mysterious boy that everyone seemed to remember but her a few weeks ago, and how his smile twisted her up inside. Maybe, just maybe, she could make an exception because she bets her chocolate hottie would be _adorable_ with kids.

            Suddenly he’s become _her_ chocolate hottie? Shit. Okay. She _knows_ she’s into him, but how far does her crush go? Erica squirms without realizing it.

            “It’s the truth, Erica.” Stiles turns his attention back to Derek. “I’m surprised Erica didn’t jump him immediately.”

            “Same. I think it’s refreshing—her being into someone, and not jumping in with both feet.” Derek hands Stiles’ his drink. “He’ll be back in tomorrow though. Boyd loves Hale’s Coffee more than anyone else.”

            “Hey, now _I_ resent that,” Stiles says. He wiggles his eyebrows at Derek, who just rolls his eyes, and gives him a look of amusement. “I’m pretty sure I love this place most.”

            Erica realizes she hasn’t turned a page in her magazine the entire time she’s been sitting here. She doesn’t care. The boys are right. She has a full-fledge schoolgirl crush on a boy who claims that he’s not ready.

            If she starts smiling because he said that he likes her, well…who the fuck cares? _Boyd likes her_.           

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

            “Erica, it’s your turn!” Derek shouts as he walks into the kitchen when the bell on the door jingles. Erica sighs. She tosses her newest magazine to the side—Lydia looks especially great, and Erica’s starting to think it’s not a part-time job anymore—and jumps down from the counter.

            Tugging on the apron around her waist, she walks towards the cash register. It’s only when she stops walking that she looks up to see Boyd standing there. She gives him her best smile, and says, “Black coffee?”

            Boyd goes from giving a pleasant expression to full-out grinning. There’s a teasing to his tone, “Yes, how did you know?”

            The flirtiest expression crosses her face as she says, “I’m sure I told you this yesterday, but maybe you liked it. So I’ll tell you again. I make it my business to know the orders of my hot customers.”

            “That right?” Boyd says, and she can see that he’s amused. She hopes it’s not obvious that her heart is racing so fast, and that her palms have gotten a little sweaty. Oh god, has she turned into _Stiles_? This isn’t good. “How have you been, Erica?”

            The way he says her name has her stop moving. She jumps when she realizes that the coffee almost spilled over the rim of the cup. Erica keeps herself calm, cool, and collected. That’s who she is. She’s isn’t a bumbling idiot. She really isn’t. She puts a lid on the cup for Boyd and says, “I’ve been doing alright. Feeling a little pathetic, waiting around for a boy though.”

            She has no idea why she tells him that. Maybe it’s the way he’s looking at her as though he sees _her_ …is this what Derek meant when he was drunk and slurring about Stiles. Maybe. Erica wipes the counter for no real reason other than to postpone giving him his drink.

            “Some people are worth the wait,” Boyd tells her. She nods, and picks up his cup. “I’m glad to hear that. Thank you for the coffee. It’s $1.38, right?”

            “Right,” she says, and he drops the exact change in her hand. How did she miss him coming in here during high school?

            “I hope you have a good day, Miss Reyes.”

            “You…you too,” she stammers. Since when does Erica Reyes _stammer_ around a _boy_? She takes a deep breath and rings the order through. It’s only after Boyd is long gone out of sight that she starts breathing normally again. What is wrong with her? She’s not like this. Ever.

            She _knows_ he likes her. He said _yes_ when she asked. She’s not sure that makes it any better though. He’s not ready, and she wants to respect that, but _fuck_. She wants Boyd to be ready soon.

            Erica spins on her heels.

            She pushes the door to the kitchen and finds Derek mixing something. Oh, great, so _now_ he wants to start baking. Never mind that his mother, Talia, had been trying to get him to be the official baker for Hale’s Coffee Shop for the past two years because Laura really isn’t the strongest baker in the Hale family. No, _now_ he decides to bake.

            “Hale, I’m taking my break.”

            “Uh, Erica, I’m busy here.”

            “Uh-huh, and I’m taking my break. Enjoy.” She walks through to the break room and collapses on a chair. Yeah, okay, so this stupid boy is making her a little crazy. Who else understands that?

            She pulls out her phone.

 

**ERICA:** _I will kill you if you EVER mention a word of this to ANYONE  
_ **ERICA:** _Boyd just came in  
_ **ERICA:** _I think I have a crush, a REALLY REALLY REALLY big one  
_ **ERICA:** _a schoolgirl crush but worse  
_ **ERICA:** _oh my god, I’m turning into YOU_

**STILES:** _I would be insulted if I wasn’t so excited for you  
_ **STILES:** _you seriously don’t remember him from BHHS though?  
_ **STILES:** _he’s not ready yet?_

**ERICA:** _guess not.  
_ **ERICA:** _I don’t remember him. why don’t I remember him?_

**STILES:** _who knows. but good for you, getting a crush  
_ **STILES:** _when are you going to put your famous Erica moves on him? I know you demanded to know he was into you and stuff, but you’re the Queen of Seduction_

**ERICA:** _when I start breathing properly again_

**STILES:** _whoa  
_ **STILES:** _you got it bad_

            As if she needs Stiles to tell her that. Love at first sight is ridiculous. She scoffs at the way Scott tells the story about meeting Allison and just _knowing_ —especially now since they’d broken up, and he’s dating a girl name Kira. Allison had moved on to their mutual best friend, Isaac. It had been strange at first, but the group had adjusted fairly well.

            It’s not love at first sight.

            Maybe Stiles has just worn off on her.

            Or maybe she has this strange tugging feeling in the pit of her stomach and she’s not sure if it’s going away anytime soon. 

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

            The next time Boyd comes into the coffee shop is a better day for Erica. She’s collected all her strange emotions regarding him and placed them far away in the back of her mind. Now she’s determined.

            She wants him to know that she’s into him, and she’s not going anywhere. This is the first time she’s had to work for a guy, or wait for a guy that is, and she’s going to make it clear that there’s no one else.

            “Hello sexy,” she says, her eyes sparkling with mischief. He doesn’t look surprised. “I decided you need to expand your drink tastes. So I made you up your very own Erica special.”

            She’s never had to do something as lame as this, but it makes Boyd laugh, so she doesn’t care. “Thanks. I appreciate that.”

            “You always leave. You should stick around. Stiles usually comes in soon, and I’m sure he’d like to see you again,” Erica says, smiling lightly.

            Boyd considers it, and then nods. “Sure, that sounds good. I always liked the Sheriff’s kid.”

            She knows that, but she just smiles anyway.

            “Great. I’ll grab you a mug,” she tells him. She grabs her favourite mug, and starts to make his drink. Erica talks to him casually as she does, pleased that she’s finally getting sentences out. “How has being home in Beacon Hills been? I don’t think I’ve asked.”

            “Good,” Boyd tells her. She catches the way he’s looking at her and she just knows. She’s not crazy. He’s feeling it too. There’s some strange attraction going on. She knows he likes her, but it’s more than that. “I don’t think I’ve asked you when you started working here.”

            “When the Hales made me apply for college and I got in. I give them free labour, and they pay for part of my schooling.” Erica finishes the drink. She picks up the whipped cream, and then sets it down after remembering Derek had said that Boyd doesn’t get whipped cream. She places the mug onto its saucer and brings it over to Boyd. “They’re really great. It was just my mom and I and then…”

            “I heard,” Boyd says softly. He gives her a look that tells her that he gets it. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

            Erica takes a deep breath and then gives him a grateful look. “Thanks. How did we get onto the subject of me, anyway? I’m sure I was asking you about being back. Have you seen what they’ve done to the arcade?”

            Boyd shakes his head, pleasant smile still in place. It’s not the kind of smile you give someone just to be polite. She waves away his money. “No, I haven’t seen it.”

            “It looks great. They did some remodeling of it. _And_ they added a mini-putt at the side,” Erica tells him. He tries to hand her money, and she sighs. “It’s on the house, Boyd. You came in here for your coffee, and I’m forcing you to try something new.”

            Boyd nods. “Just this once, Erica.”

            God, can he just say her name over and over again? She smiles up at him. _Over and over and over and over again_.

            “Sure,” she says noncommittally. “If you don’t like it, just let me know. I’ll make you up your coffee.”

            Boyd nods again. He takes his drink and sits down at a seat by the window, furthest away from the counter, but he’s facing her, so Erica counts it as a win.

            Derek comes out from the kitchen. She glances at him to see he has flour on his face. What a cutie. He smiles at her, and quietly says, “I’m surprised you’re taking this slowly.”

            “Shut up, Hale,” Erica responds. “That’s not _that_ slow.”

            “It is for you,” Derek comments. She gives him a sharp look, and he says, “I’m just saying. You’ve never been afraid to go after what you want before. What makes him different? I know he said he isn’t ready, but do you even know _why_ he’s not ready?”

            Erica looks across the shop at Boyd. He takes his first sip of his drink, and then sets the cup down. He gives her a thumbs-up. She quietly murmurs to Derek, not looking away, “I think I have something to lose.”

            Derek doesn’t respond, but there’s no reason to do so. Stiles comes in a few seconds later, with a big grin on his face, and sits down on his usual stool. Erica doesn’t even question who’s going to be making his drink, because Derek’s already moved to the machine.

            “How’s everyone doing?” Stiles asks.

            “Great,” Derek responds first. Erica looks at him, confused. Suddenly, he’s been very buddy-buddy with Stiles. It’s suspicious. Derek quietly says, “Did you see who’s in the window?”

            Stiles whips his head around, and beams. “Boyd! My man!”

            Boyd looks up, and offers Stiles a smile and a nod.

            “I’ll be over in a bit!” Stiles assures him. Boyd doesn’t seem bothered either way. He turns back to Derek and Erica behind the counter. His comment is quiet. “No wonder you have a crush on him. He looks even better than he did in high school. Has anyone told him that that tight black shirt needs to be ripped off?”

            Erica chuckles, and Derek growls.

            “ _I_ ’m wearing a tight black shirt.”

            Stiles blinks and then looks at Derek with appreciation. And damn, if Erica doesn’t think that was his way of being able to check out Derek openly. Stiles grins up at Derek. “You are accurate. And your shirt should probably be ripped off too.”

            “Oh yeah?” Derek asks, his lips quirking upward.

            “ _Oh_ definitely,” Stiles says. “I could help with that if you want.”

            “Maybe—”

            “ _Boys_ ,” Erica interrupts. She can _smell_ the arousal on them, and gross. “Go to the break room _now_ and stop being _this_ in front of me.”

            “What?” Derek stammers.

            “Uh, Erica, we were totally kidding,” Stiles says, giving a nervous laugh. “Right, Derek?”

            Derek nods. “Right, exactly. No seriousness between us.”

            “Whatever,” she says, rolling her eyes. She looks back at Boyd, who is simply sitting there, enjoying the view out the window. He hasn’t pulled out a cell phone to entertain himself, or grabbed one of the many magazines and newspapers the Hale have out for grabs. He’s just sitting there, watching the world go by.

            “Erica, I’m surprised you haven’t made a move yet,” Stiles comments. “I mean like a _serious_ move.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” she says, with a dismissal wave of her hand. She tugs her apron off and says, “I’m taking my break.”

            Dropping her apron on the counter, she walks around and struts towards Boyd. They clearly weren’t going to make a move on each other, so she could show them how it’s done properly. She loves the way Boyd looks up at her, as though he just took in her looks with one quick glance and it doesn’t feel pervy whatsoever.

            She sits in the seat across from him. “How’s the drink?”

            “It’s really great. What is it?” Boyd asks. He glances down at the cup and then says, “I think I taste caramel.”

            “You do,” Erica says, a little excited that he’d recognized the flavour. “Next time you want it, just ask for the Erica special. It’s not on the board, but certain people know about it.”

            “Oh, it’s an exclusive drink then?” Boyd asks.

            “Yes, definitely exclusive.” Erica leans forward, hoping that for _once_ her boobs aren’t popping out everywhere. It doesn’t matter because Boyd’s eyes don’t drop, but she catches him resisting. She smirks. “I’ve always been a forward, rip-the-band-aid-off-on-two, kind of girl.”

            “Oh?” Boyd says. It’s a simple word, and yet she senses his curiousity and interest in it.

            “I’m into you,” she says, proud of herself for being bold. Her fingers tremble a little, so she pulls her hands underneath the table. Stiles and Derek are watching them right now, probably quietly discussing each move they make, but Erica doesn’t care. “I know you know that, but I wanted to officially say it.”

            “Good,” is the only thing Boyd says to her confession. It takes her off guard, but she’s not offended. It didn’t sound as though he’s being a cocky asshole. It also hadn’t seemed rude. It just seems as though he’s happy that she’s into him.

            It takes her a few seconds, but she manages to ask, “So you want to be a teacher?”

            “Maybe,” he answers. “I’m good with kids. What are you studying?”

            Erica finds herself relaxing around him. She glances up in surprise when Stiles brings her a drink. Then she focuses her attentions back to Boyd. “I’m studying Hospitality and Hotel Management.”

            Boyd raises an eyebrow.

            “I _know_ , it sounds stupid. But it’s fun,” Erica tells him, feeling only slightly defensive.

            Boyd blinks, and then gives her a lazy smile. “No, I was just thinking that I wouldn’t have pictured you running a hotel in high school, but I can see it.”

            Erica flushes at the fact that he remembers her from high school. She wishes she could remember him. His eyes do that thing again. They’re looking at _her_ , and nothing else exists. “You’re different, aren’t you?”

            “Sure,” he says in a noncommittal tone. Yet his eyes seem to sparkle. He leans forward and says, “I’m sure you’d like to find out.”

            Erica lets out a laugh, pleased with the bold move. “Maybe I would. Maybe you should be scared.”

            Boyd just quirks his eyebrow up again. “I don’t think you could scare me, Erica.”

            “I should,” she tells him. But she can feel knots in her shoulders starting to loosen up just being here.

            They fall into a silence.

            She studies him, not realizing how much time has passed, until she hears Derek clear his throat. She doesn’t jump, but she regrettably tears her eyes away from Boyd to look at Derek. He’s pointing to the clock. Apparently, her break is over.

            When Erica meets Boyd’s eyes again, she’s struck with the realization that she hadn’t minded the silence with Boyd in the least.

            “Boyd,” she says quietly.

            “Erica,” he responds.

            “My break’s over,” she tells him. She sips the last bit of her drink and stands up. “This was…nice.”

            As she goes to pick up her cup, Boyd reaches out and puts his hand on hers. She freezes in place and with his bright eyes, he tells her, “It was. I would like to do it again sometime.”

            “You know where to find me,” she says, full smile on her face. She moves towards the counter again, and ignores the way Derek and Stiles watch her.

            “I’ll keep him company,” Stiles tells her.

            “No talking about me,” she warns.

            “Scout’s honour!” he tells her, with a salute. Then he’s stumbling over to Boyd’s table.

            Erica glances at Derek. “He wasn’t a scout, was he?”

            “Kicked out the first day,” Derek responds. He’s laughing though and Erica grabs her magazine to hit him.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

            “Erica, is Derek here?” Stiles asks a month later. She looks up from her book. There hadn’t been any interesting magazines on the shelf this morning, so she’d been grateful she’d brought something to entertain herself. She shakes her head.

            “No, Isaac’s in today,” she answers.

            “Oh, good. I’m having a crisis,” Stiles tells her. He sits down at his usual stool, but Erica doesn’t move off the countertop. She just waits for him to continue. “I can’t do it anymore. I want him _so badly_ it hurts.”

            “It hurts?” she says with a laugh.

            He just blinks at her, and pouts. “It _hurts_. Can’t you talk him into making a move on me?”

            “And have him bite off my head? I don’t think so,” she tells him, rolling her eyes. “He’s never going to make the first move. He doesn’t believe me when I say you’re into him.”

            “Ugh, I hate everything.”

            Stiles drops his head onto the counter.

            “Stilinski, stop being pathetic,” Isaac says when he comes out from the kitchen. “You’re bringing me down.”

            “Oh shut up,” Stiles whines. “You’re all happy with Allison. You don’t even _know_ my kind of pain.”

            “No, I don’t. Because I wasn’t a dumbass, and I went for it.” Isaac looks at Erica. “He’s pathetic. Why are you letting him be pathetic?”

            She just shrugs. “He’s got a right to feel how he feels.”

            Isaac sighs. “His problems would be completely gone if he just made a move.”

            “I know,” she says softly.

            She stretches her legs, and glances at the time. Boyd would be in soon. They had developed a routine by now. She’d make him up her special drink every other day. Whenever she had the chance, she’d go and sit with him. On the days she couldn’t, he would still hang around the coffee shop for a while.

            Erica hasn’t asked him if he’s ready yet. She also hasn’t asked why he isn’t ready. She assumes Boyd will tell her when he feels it’s necessary. But she likes him and he likes her, and it’s fucking wonderful.

            Stiles, Derek, Isaac, and every other person she knows has been on her case about just asking him out, or at least asking if he’s ready yet. The thing is she’s been enjoying the getting-to-know-him stage immensely. Sometimes they don’t talk, sometimes neither of them shut up.

            It’s nice.

            She pushes Isaac out of the way, and starts to make the drinks. Isaac goes to talk to Stiles, who’s whining about how much he likes Derek.

            When the door jingles, she feels her heart jump in excitement.

            “Erica,” Boyd says.

            “Boyd,” she responds. It’s kind of their thing now. She thinks it’s adorable. She’s sure everyone else thinks it’s weird.

            “I can’t stay today,” he explains.

            She tries not to feel disappointed, so she nods and says, “Okay!”

            “But,” Boyd says, dropping something onto the counter. He pushes it forward, and when she finishes the drink, she glances down. It’s a business card. She looks up at him, confused. “Why don’t you give me a text when you’re done your shift?”

            “Okay,” she says, quieter this time. She hands him the drink, and says, “No charge.”

            “ _Erica_.”

            “No charge,” she repeats. A smile tugs at her lips. “Have a great day, chocolate hottie.”

            He snorts at the nickname. “Have a great day, blonde bombshell.”

            She’s in love.

            There’s no other way to explain the way she smiles the rest of the day. Stiles continues to whine but Erica doesn’t hear much of what he says. Isaac tries to get her to attention three different times, but Erica’s holding the business card in her hands.

           

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

**ERICA:** _it’s your favourite blonde bombshell_

**BOYD:** _I thought you would like that one_

**ERICA:** _maybe I should rename the Erica Special_

**BOYD:** _maybe  
_ **BOYD:** _sorry that I couldn’t stick around today_

**ERICA:** _it’s all good!  
_ **ERICA:** _how was your day?_

**BOYD:** _it was great, how about yours?_

**ERICA:** _a little boring  
_ **ERICA:** _this hottie I’m into couldn’t hang around work today  
_ **ERICA:** _so I was stuck listening to Stiles whine about Derek_

**BOYD:** _I bet that hottie missed your company today_

**ERICA:** _I should hope so  
_ **ERICA:** _I missed his too_

**BOYD:** _good_

**ERICA:** _that’s it, dude?  
_ **ERICA:** _good?_

**BOYD:** _very good :)_

**ERICA:** _you’re not being cute_

**BOYD:** _I bet you’re smiling though_

**ERICA:** _fuck off  
_ **ERICA:** _:)_

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

            “Erica,” Derek says in his warning growl. She glances up, dropping her cell phone into her pocket. “You’ve been nonstop texting for the past three days. What gives?”

            “It’s Boyd,” she says. The smile’s impossible to keep off her lips.

            “Oh,” Derek says. “That’s still no excuse.”

            “It is, just a little.” She smirks. “Now I know you’re going to shut me down, but when are you making your move on Stilinski?”

            “Never,” Derek says immediately.

            “Der _ek_.”

            “I’m supposed to believe that he’s not secretly annoyed at me for being rude to him all the time? _You_ ’ve told me that I’m rude and a grumpy cat to him,” he says.

            “Yeah, but for whatever reason, Stiles _still_ wants to get in your pants,” Erica responds. “Just go for it, Derek. He’s going to crawl all over you.”

            “I… _no_ , Erica.”

            “Your loss,” Erica says. The bell above the door jingles, and Boyd walks in. She smiles brightly as she brings their drinks around to sit at their table. She shouts on her way over, “I’m taking my break, Hale!”

            “I gathered that,” Derek deadpans.

            “Boyd,” Erica says.

            “Erica,” he repeats softly. He slides into his usual seat. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

            She nods, waiting.

            “I remember you from high school. You flirted with many people—not that there is _anything_ wrong with that,” Boyd adds. She smiles, pleased that he recognizes that. She’s not sure she’d ever hear a judgemental tone from him though. “You enjoyed yourself with boys, and I remember thinking that if I ever had a chance with you…”

            Erica’s smile drops as she jerks her head forward, listening to every word carefully. Her eyes analyze his face. “Okay. Keep going.”

            “I just didn’t want to be one of the many guys,” Boyd tells her quietly.

            She falls back into her seat as the realization of his words hit her. “You had a thing for me in high school?”

            Boyd snorts. “Everyone had a thing for you in high school.”

            “But _you_ did, and that’s what I care about,” she says, “But I don’t remember you, Boyd. I’m so sorry.”

            “No,” he says, shaking his head.

            “I just…”

            “No, Erica. You do not need to feel guilty about that. I never went out of my way to be noticed by you,” he tells her. “I wanted—I want you, I want you to _want_ me.”

            Erica thinks back to bits and pieces of their conversations. Certain things are starting to make sense now. “You weren’t ready because you didn’t think _I_ was ready.”

            “I just,” Boyd starts. He frowns. “I just wanted to make sure that you were in it for me. I didn’t have the greatest time in school in general. It wasn’t all bad though. But I just—”

            “You just thought if you could ever be with me, you wanted to _be_ with me. No one else, just us,” she finishes for him. There’s something wrong with her heart. It’s all over the place, and she’s not sure what’s ever going to calm it down. “You wanted to make sure I was serious about you. What made you think I was?”

            Boyd shrugs. “Impatience.”

            She bursts into laughter. Her hand lands on Boyd’s. He watches her carefully. When she calms herself and speaks in a serious manner, she says, “Boyd. I have _never_ found anyone that’s worth waiting around for. I have never found someone who _looks_ at me the way you do. You see me.”

            Boyd watches her carefully now.

            “I will personally kill you with my bare hands if you _ever_ tell Stiles or Derek or any of my friends this but, Boyd, I saw you and I knew.”

            “You knew?” he asks. There’s no judgement anywhere, and Erica loves him for it. She doesn’t have to worry about what she says, because she knows that Boyd likes her for her.

            “I knew. I’m serious about you. More than I’ve ever been.” Erica looks at their touching hands. “Boyd, I _memorized your order_. I’m the crappiest worker here. That shit’s big for me.”

            Boyd’s laughing and she has butterflies. “I do like you, Erica.”

            “I like you too,” she says, smirking. “I have this gut feeling I can’t shake about you, Boyd. I think I’m in it for the long haul.”

            Boyd smiles gently. He rubs his thumb over her hand. “Me too, Erica. I’m ready now.”

            She giggles as he leans forward to kiss her.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

            “Oh my fucking god,” Stiles says, storming into the coffee shop. Erica looks up from her cell phone, and sets it down on the counter beside her thigh. Stiles isn’t looking at her though. He’s glaring at Derek, who looks baffled. “I am so tired of this shit. I am so fucking _in like_ with you that it’s making me sick. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I’m anxious all the time, and I just _…make it better_ , Derek.”

            Erica smirks as she sees Derek hop over the counter (talk about awkward, but they don’t let it ruin their moment). He’s pulling Stiles’ face to his, and then they’re making out.

 

**ERICA:** _he finally took my advice_

**BOYD:** _good for him! guessing Derek responded well?_

            Erica snaps a photo of them and sends it to Boyd.

 

**ERICA:** _what does it look like?_

**BOYD:** _we should be doing that  
_ **BOYD:** _blonde bombshell in fifteen?_

She grins. The Blonde Bombshell is officially a Hale’s Coffee drink.

 

**ERICA:** _you bet chocolate hottie_

**BOYD:** _thanks for waiting for me_

**ERICA:** _thanks for being worth it_

She glances up to see that Stiles and Derek aren’t there anymore. She hears a crash in the kitchen and snorts. God, even she had had better decency than that. Then again, her and Boyd had found better places than the break room to have a little fun. She hops off the counter and gets to work.

            For once, she doesn’t mind wiping down the counters or smiling at the frustrating customers. She has an order to make for someone who hasn’t let her down yet.

            “Hey Blonde Bombshell,” Boyd says when he enters the coffee shop.

            She beams and greets him with, “Hi Chocolate Hottie,” and a kiss. “Your order is ready.”

            “She’s looking _great_ today,” he tells her. She smacks him with her hand as if she’s offended, but his eyes are sparkling. Then she’s leaning into him as he embraces her. It’s a quiet moment, and when Erica lifts her head to look at him she knows.

            There’s no one else for her. She kisses him to show Boyd she means it. He kisses her to promise her that he doesn’t doubt her.

            “Excuse me,” an annoying voice comes suddenly. “I would like to order.”

            Erica pulls away, laughing, and blushing, and not giving a shit about the woman's judgemental look. Judge all she wants. Erica's never been this happy. Boyd just smirks as he walks over to their table, and Erica takes the woman's order.

**Author's Note:**

> ksjdklsjdksjad, so I have no idea if I wrote Erica/Boyd well.
> 
> Side note: the dividers are the chess symbols for the Queen and the Bishop. I figure Derek and Stiles get the title of King and Knight (just a head canon on that one, I think). And there's something sweet about Erica being the Queen (Lydia can be the White Queen), and Boyd being the Bishop - the protector of the one he loves. That's my head canon, anyway. 
> 
> Also, omg, so I had like four different versions of this going a few weeks ago and I combined them and then added some stuff. So if there are any random details that don't make sense - please point them out. They're probably not meant to be there.
> 
> · [my tumblr if you wanttt](www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
